


I'm on your side when times get rough

by Celtic_girl_Sima



Series: Of Love&Law [3]
Category: The Order (TV 2019)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lawyers, F/M, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, I couldn't help myself, Kepler is still a bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:30:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25390135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celtic_girl_Sima/pseuds/Celtic_girl_Sima
Summary: „Hi? What’s wrong, Vera?“ he dared to speak.„Don’t talk to me. You, in the first place, don’t. Talk. To. Me.“„I’m no-“„I TOLD YOU SOMETHING!“ she screeched, and Hamish took a step back. Fine, fine. Just another horrible day in the office. Nothing he couldn’t survive, right?Vera has a little problem. And it's Hamish's fault.
Relationships: Hamish Duke/Vera Stone
Series: Of Love&Law [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832368
Comments: 12
Kudos: 40





	I'm on your side when times get rough

**Author's Note:**

> I would love to thank KatiePaterow because her fanfic was an inspiration for me - thank you, dear! <3 
> 
> Also, I live of comments, let me know what you think! :)
> 
> Title from Bridge Over Troubled Water (Celtic Woman), sung by one and only, amazing Lisa Lambe.

Hamish was really, really confused. He came to the work this morning only to find Vera absolutely furious. Everyone in the office was trying to be as quiet as possible, because that was the best way to avoid her anger. Except for Kepler, of course, that bitch was literally enjoying driving Vera mad.

„I still don’t think this is a good idea, and I’m more than sure Gnostic council will think so too,“ he heard Kepler, when he walked in.  
„Do I look like I give a fuck about what Gnostic council thinks?“ Vera growled. It was this low, extremely dangerous tone of her voice. Hamish almost wanted to turn around and run.

„You should.“ Kepler had sly grin on her face. „In case you forgot, the council is the one in charge, not you. I can always summon them for invocare. You’re not intouchable, Stone, remember that.“ Invocare was a term for secret ballot about who will lead the Blue Rose.  
„GET OUT! NOW!“ Screamed Vera at the top of her lungs, and Kepler wandered off. Hamish blinked. His lover was red as a tomato, and he almost expected she would start exhale steam.

„Hi? What’s wrong, Vera?“ he dared to speak.  
„Don’t talk to me. You, in the first place, don’t. Talk. To. Me.“  
„I’m no-“  
„I TOLD YOU SOMETHING!“ she screeched, and Hamish took a step back. Fine, fine. Just another horrible day in the office. Nothing he couldn’t survive, right?

But it was impossible to breathe in the huge tension that filled the room. He managed to be quiet for three long hours, but when the clock on the wall told him it’s 10.32AM, he sighed loudly.  
„Vera, what did I do wrong? Why are you so angry with me?“ he asked.  
„Jesus Christ, you must be really stupid, when you can’t understand what ‚don’t talk to me‘ means!“ she hissed, not even bothering to lift up her head.  
„Well if you could explain, maybe I would understand!“ Hamish was starting to be angry himself. They were perfectly fine the last evening, they went for a dinner and then he drove her home, because she wasn’t feeling well, but apparently, her condition was perfect today.

„Shut the fuck up, Mr. Duke! Don’t bother me with your stupidity, I’ve already had enough of it in the past two years.“  
Hamish opened his mouth in unpleasant surprise. He was Mr. Duke now obviously, even though she hadn’t call him like this for a long time.  
„Okay,“ he said. „Okay. Fine.“

Hamish was suddenly incredibly glad for the fact he was going to spend the whole afternoon at court. Not that he was happy to be a lawyer of a man who killed his own girlfriend, but his bar exams were approaching fast, and he already knew this work wouldn’t be always about defending the innocent people.

After 5 hours at court, however, Hamish wasn’t sure whether Vera Stone screaming at him wasn’t the better option. His client was the most egocentric man he ever met. Mr. Druitt has always confidently declared that he cannot be imprisoned because he has connections in court. Hamish never responded to his declarations, but honestly, he was quite pleased today when he lost the case, and Druitt was found guilty of the murder of Miss Lana Jones.

He decided to have a short talk with the opposite side’s attorney. Mr. Zimmerman worked for a competing law firm, but for Hamish he was always a role model and the main reason for choosing law. He considered him one of his mentors also, because he went through the internship in his office during his studies. They exchanged insights from the recent trial, and Hamish congratulated him on his victory. He also added that he was glad he had lost.  
„I’m glad this work still didn’t tear down your ideals. Yet,“ grinned Zimmerman. „Anyways, how’s it going? I heard you’re heading for bar exams. Vera has a good impact on you, ha?“  
Hamish tried to look shocked.  
„Oh boy, don’t pull this face on me. Vera is one of my greatest friends. I’m glad she’s happy again.“  
„Well, according to today’s morning, I’m not exactly sure happy is the right word. I’m not even sure if I am still the one who should make her happy. Hell, I don’t even know if I’m still employed there.“  
Zimmerman grinned again. „If you pissed her with something, good luck with saving your life.“ He patted his back. „If she really kicks you out, I will gladly welcome you in my office. But I doubt Vera would do such thing. First of all, you’re an amazing lawyer and you’re going to be an amazing attorney. And the next thing is, she really likes you.“

„How can you be so sure?“ Hamish asked.  
„She’s glowing, Hamish. I was at court with her last week, and trust me, I’ve never seen such aura around her.“  
„That sounds like from some fairytale.“  
„You’re right. But you know, Helen always makes sure I watch at least five fairytales with Nerissa during the weekend. I know the Frozen plot by heart now. Nerissa always makes me sing the duets with her.“  
„Really? Who are you, Anna or Elsa?“  
„Anna. Because Nerissa is blonde, so naturally she has to be Elsa.“  
Hamish laughed really hard at the imagination of this dreaded, but always sincere and pleasant attorney, singing Anna’s parts of duet. They said their goodbye and Hamish drove away. He planned to go home, but Vera’s behavior was nagging him still, so he found himself on the way to her mansion.

He pulled out the keys she gave him months ago, and unlocked the door. He heard the water running, which meant Vera was showering. Hamish peeked in the kitchen. Nothing was out of place and Vera’s bag was sitting on the couch. She came home a few minutes ago tops. He decided to make a dinner, because he was sure as hell Vera hadn’t eaten all day, and if so, an apple at most. A quick check of the fridge showed him that he could make a pasta salad with chicken. In a few quick movements, he put the pot on the stove to boil water for pasta, pulled chicken from the refrigerator, and began slicing it. He was so occupied with it he hadn’t even notice her coming down.

Vera was watching him for a few moments. She was still angry as hell and hated him with such fierce for what he did, for him not being careful. But that didn’t mean she couldn’t enjoy watching a man cooking, right?

„What are you doing here,“ she asked coldly, and Hamish jumped a little.  
„Cooking,“ he replied then.  
„I see what you’re doing now, I asked what you’re doing here, in my house. No one invited you.“  
„I don’t need an invitation since I have keys,“ Hamish retorted, and Vera sharply turned around.  
„This is MY house, Mr. Duke! Get out or I’ll call the police.“ Here it was again. The dark anger boiling in her veins.

Hamish quickly abandoned the knife and with three long steps he came to her and took both of her hands. „What’s wrong, Vera?! Why are you suddently acting like I’m just an annoying insect?! I thought we’re partners, and partners are treating each other with respect, don’t they? So, will you be so kind to tell me what the fuck is going on?!“

„What do you want to hear?!“ Vera screamed and tore her hands from his grasp. „I’m fucking pregnant, that’s what’s going on!“  
Her statement totally knocked the breath out of Hamish’s lungs. „What? You’re – we’re having a baby?“  
„No, WE definitely aren’t having a baby. Katharine was my baby and I told you I don’t want to have another. But you just had to knock me up!“  
„I wasn’t – You said you’re on pills!“ Hamish defensed himself, but a warm sensation started creeping through his body. A baby. She’s carrying his baby.

„I am! But you should be using a condom, for God’s sake!“ Vera was screaming again, but then suddenly stopped, and took a deep breath. „I’m going to have an abortion. I already called for an appointment. It’s on Wednesday next week, so I expect you to take care of the responsibilities in the office. Now can you finally get out?“

Instead of the warmness, Hamish felt little crystals of ice flooding in his blood now. That couldn’t be true. She was lying about the abortion, she had to be lying!  
„You gotta be fucking kidding me. Tell me this is some sick joke! Tell me you didn't make a decision about OUR child's fate alone, without me?!“  
„It’s none of your business!“  
„How it’s none of my business?!“ Hamish took her shoulders and shook her. „The baby is ours. Yes, you carry it, but you have – Vera, I love you, and I love the baby and I want him or her, I want both of you! You – you told me you love me too, so why - “  
„Yes, I told you that, and it was a mistake. The biggest mistake of my life.“

„Mistake,“ Hamish repeated, and it felt so empty. „Okay then. I – okay.“ He took a few steps back, turned around, and walked out of the door.  
Vera unconsciously placed her hand over her abdomen, still flat. _I’m sorry, baby…_  
This thought and the huge ache in her heart kicked her into action.

She ran to the door and jerked it open. „Hamish! HAMISH!“  
He was still the near the house, so when he turned around to face her, she saw tears in his eyes. She made him cry with her decisions. She hurt the man she loved, the only one she ever loved with her whole heart.

Vera felt her own tears as she bolted out of the door and ran to him. Hamish caught her in his arms.  
„I’m so sorry,“ she whispered, and wounded her arms around his neck. „I’m sorry, Hamish, I didn’t mean it. I love you, I really do. Can you forgive me, please? Please…“  
„I love you, too, Vera,“ Hamish said simply, and stroked her back. „But you still won’t keep the baby, right?“

„I…“ for the first time since yesterday evening, when she took the pregnancy test and the abortion word jumped out in front of her eyes as the only option, she wasn’t sure it was the right decision.  
„Look at me,“ she heard Hamish say, and lifted her head up.  
„I won’t leave you. Until you kick me out again, of course,“ he grinned. „I won’t leave you, no matter what you decide. You’re not alone in this. I’m not your ex boyfriend who left you when you were expecting Katie, and this baby… I’m more than sure Katie will watch her or him. It won’t happen again, Vera, it will be okay… I won’t force you, though. I would never do that.“

Vera pressed her face into his chest and held on him tighter. He knew what to say, he knew how to erase every single one of her doubts. Hamish really wasn’t Derek, who yelled at her that she’s a whore and that he doesn’t want to have anything in common with the kid she was carrying. And also, she wasn’t scared teenager anymore, almost alone in this world.

„Can we sleep on the decision, please?“ Vera asked, but in her mind, she already decided.  
„Okay,“ Hamish smiled at her, and kissed her softly. „Am I allowed to go back to your house?“  
„Of course,“ she answered. „You will always be allowed to go _home_.“

He kissed her again. „Let’s go home, then. I believe the stove is still on. Are you hungry?“  
„Super hungry,“ answered Vera, and took his hand, as they were walking back to the house.  
„Good, so I won’t need to chase you around to make you eat?“

Vera laughed. „No, I think I’ll be eating right from the pan. You’re an amazing cook, do you know that?“  
„I might have some idea,“ Hamish nonchalantly answered and laughed. „Okay, hurry up. We have to feed you two.“

Inside the house, Vera sat on the bar stool and watched him. Suddenly, an image of their baby toddling around them in this kitchen flashed through her mind, and she smiled to herself. Yes, she definitely made the decision already. They were going to be a family.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my dear friend Anastaezja survived, because this will definitely continue. :D


End file.
